Channel Crossers
Creator:Cosmobo Editors:Cosmobo Series:Channel Chasers Episode:1 Season:1 Plot SpongeBob and the gang find themselves in a TV for the first time ever. Script SpongeBob running to the krusty krab SpongeBob:going to work at the krusty krab la la la frying all day long! SpongeBob bump into squidward SpongeBob:hi squidward! Squidward wearing a krabby patty costume Squidward:sighshi... SpongeBob bump into a truck SpongeBob:woah what's this doing here?! a man push SpongeBob out of the way Man:get out of the way man!were filming a commercial here! SpongeBob:wait what? Mr Krabs behind spongebob Mr Krabs:Spongebob me lad your late! SpongeBob:OH MY GOSH LATE?! SpongeBob faint Mr krabs:SPONGEBOB WAKE UP! SpongeBob wake up SpongeBob:I'm sorry mr krabs!I soiled the good name of the krusty krab! Mr Krabs:Spongebob todays a special day!we need ya! SpongeBob:need me?!I'm special?! Mr Krabs:yeah of course you are now go and get ya spatula! SpongeBob pull out a chest from his bumb Mr Krabs:what the barnacles? SpongeBob pull out his spatula from the chest SpongeBob:so what now?! Mr Krabs:ugh in the caravan some guy named Joe has the scripts! SpongeBob:great!aye aye mr krabs! a director sitting in a chair Director:ok take 1! Patrick outside of the krusty krab Patrick:Boy am I hungry?!I really could go for something to eat! Squidward walk onto the screen Squidward:Look no further just behind you is the most fantastic magical place in the sighs sea Patrick:oh my!the krusty krab?! mr krabs come out of the krusty krab Mr Krabs:yes the krusty means krustalicous! Patrick:great I cant wait to eat a krabby patty! Patrick eating in the krusty krab Patrick:wow this thing is good! Mr Krabs:I know!and its only for the price of 10 dollars! Patrick:gee that's not a lot! spongebob in the kitchen SpongeBob:just call 1394837 to get our new takeaway! Director:ok that's a role! Mr Krabs:so? Director:I hated it! Mr Krabs:what?! Director:where was the magic?!and the exiting stuff?! Mr Krabs:exiting stuff?!magic?!I have no money for that!Im not even paying you! everyone start chatting to each other everyone run off the cars driving off Mr Krabs:we can still make a commercial with us cant we?! Squidward:nah I've seen where this goes... squidward walk off Patrick:I'm pretty hungry... Mr Krabs:wait!you can buy a krabby patty for the price of 10 dollars! Patrick:I don't have that kind of money! Mr Krabs see some ripped tape Mr Krabs:ah ha part of the commercial! SpongeBob:mr krabs? Squidward walking into the krusty krab Squidward:Mr Krabs why am I here in the middle of the night?!isn't the krusty krab closed?! Mr Krabs:it is! Squidward:oh ok...see ya... Mr Krabs:come back mr squidward!now! Squidward:no way never ever never! Mr Krabs:come back or your fired! squidward carry on walking Squidward:oh ok... Mr Krabs:come back or Ill make your life more of a misery! Squidward:how?! mr krabs pull out some keys Mr Krabs:by giving spongebob and Patrick the keys to your house! Squidward:how did you?!ok!Ill come! Squidward sit down on a barrel spongebob and Patrick sitting next to squidward eating popcorn SpongeBob:hey squidward?want some popcorn? Squidward:let me think about that...no... SpongeBob:ok just tell me if ya get hungry! Squidward:yea...no... SpongeBob:ok! Mr Krabs get the remote and turn the TV on Squidward:so what are we watching? Mr Krabs:this! Squidward:really?my little pony friendship is magic? the advertisements come on Mr Krabs:no!our add is on! Squidward:you called us over here so we could watch a commercial?! Mr Krabs:yes! Squidward:that's it!I'm going to get some sleep! SpongeBob:yeah just a commercial?!we should watch a movie! Mr Krabs:great idea spongebob! Squidward:what?! thunder hit the top of the krusty krab the TV go off Mr Krabs:oh fish paste how can we fix it now?! Squidward:aw too bad!now see ya! SpongeBob get out his phone SpongeBob:I've got my new phone!I can call the bikini bottom TV repair men! Mr Krabs:no that'll take to long!and will cost too much! SpongeBob:I think someone can help... spongebob phone sandy SpongeBob:sandy can you come to the krusty krab we need he... Sandy come running in with a fire extinguisher Sandy:wait there's no fire... SpongeBob:fire?nah we called you here to ask if you could fix the TV Sandy:oh...ok... sandy pull out a hammer Sandy:this shouldn't be hard... Sandy pull off the back of the TV Mr Krabs:ow watch what your doing with that TV mrs! Sandy put the back back on Mr Krabs:how did you?! the TV turn on and off Mr Krabs:we can't deal with this! everyone start trying to fix the TV squidward walk off Squidward:well have fun with that! Sandy:get all off! Mr Krabs:let me fix the darn thing! SpongeBob:now I think we just Patrick:shake it up and down!that's what I do with mine! thunder hit the krusty krab Mr Krabs:let me! the TV going fuzzy Mr Krabs:uh oh... a beam come out of the TV Sandy:I told you you shouldn't! the beam zap everyone Squidward:what the?! Sandy Mr krabs Patrick and SpongeBob:OH NO! everyone disappear SpongeBob,Sandy,Patrick,Squidward and Mr Krabs in a kelpo box SpongeBob:what the? spongebob see they are in a bag SpongeBob:were in a bag! Sandy:kelpo? Patrick:boy I'm hungry! Squidward:let me get out of here! a giant fish pick the bag out of the kelpo box SpongeBob:uh oh! Sandy:were in the TV! SpongeBob:in a commercial for kelpo! the bag get opened SpongeBob:uh oh! everyone fall on a table SpongeBob:we need to get out of here! Sandy:quick! FIN Trivia *The original idea for them to get into the TV was by a magic plate sandy has invented.The idea was scrapped after Doctor Bugs came up with the lightning idea. *The song "Under my rock" was an idea for the episode but got scrapped for unknown reasons. *The advert scene was supposed to be taken from another episode but got scrapped because it was copying. *A full scene with a fish named Joe was written but never got put into the episode. Ratings *A lot of people said this was a good pilot episode. Category:Episodes Category:Channel Chasers